


Don't Frag This Up

by Zipsteroo



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zipsteroo/pseuds/Zipsteroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swerve invites Drift to relax at the bar with him after closing, though relaxing isn't all that's on Swerve's processor. He's got something to say, and it just won't quite come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Frag This Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Christmas gift to my datemate flaky-spiritualist on Tumblr. This is our little crack ship and I decided I would surprise him with it! It's not the best thing I've ever written, but maybe I'll write some more things with these two later on.
> 
> Maybe.

Drift's optics narrowed at the minibot across from him. He had been awkwardly quiet the entire time they had been sitting together, which wasn’t like him at all. Swerve was usually rambling on about some new gossip or retelling old tales of quests long since past. Instead, he was dead silent.

“Swerve, is something on your mind? Your aura is looking a little off today.”

The barkeep looked up at his friend from behind his visor before sighing and swirling his drink slightly. He invited Drift to stay after closing to just hang out and have a couple drinks, but there was something else that he wanted to do. It had been bugging him for a while now and he just didn’t know what to say or how to even go about saying it! He just shrugged before taking a swig of his engex, “I’m fine.”

“You’re not ‘fine’. What’s going on?” Drift leaned his elbows on the table, voice laden with concern. 

“I just…” He sighed again, “You know what, frag it. Drift, I have something that I’ve been wanting to tell you for a really long time now and I just haven’t had the courage to say anything until now and now that you’re here I’m kinda panicking ”

This caused the swordsmech to raise an optic ridge in confusion, “Oh? Well, I’m listening Swerve. You can do it, I believe in you.”

Swerve vented out, trying to get his thoughts together. Drift’s little inspirational comment pumped him full of confidence. He might actually be able to do this! _Don’t frag this up, Swerve. Come on, you’ve got this!_ He puffed out his chest bravely and finally spoke up, “I lov…” And with that, his chest deflated and his bravado instantly vanished. He could tell the blush forming on his cheeks was painfully noticeable and that only made things worse. There was no turning back now, though. Might as well finish what he started.

“I love yyyour sword! Yeah, I totally love it! It’s all big and cool and I really wish I could fight with it but it’s way too big for me, you know what happened last time I had a weapon that was too big for me but that’s all that I asked you to come for oh Primus look at the time I’ve gotta go, see ya, Drift!” And with that he was gone. He ran as fast as his little legs could handle and as far away from the bar as possible. He blew it, totally fragging blew it!

Drift simply watched as Swerve ran off, hopping off the barstool when he was out of sight. He walked out after the flustered minibot but he took his time. He knew Swerve was heading back to his hab suite so he’d pay him a visit there shortly. The mech chuckled,

“I love you too, Swerve.”


End file.
